


Favourite Superheroes

by TheWitchBoy



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCAU - Fandom, Static Shock, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: (and v/r is too vague imo), Best Friends, Brotp, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, GearShock, I wrote this before rewatching s02ep01, M/M, Rarepair, Slice of Life, Superheroes, because "virichie" sounds dumb and I'm making the elect decision to rename this ship, rarepair hell, so i'd forgotten that V met the Bat on his lonesome the one time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchBoy/pseuds/TheWitchBoy
Summary: Virgil and Richie just kicking back and talking favourite superheroes.
Relationships: Richie "Gear" Foley/Virgil "Static" Hawkins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Favourite Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, why does Google think Static's dad is Black Lightning??
> 
> Robert Hawkins doesn't deserve this. Robert Hawkins raised that boy and I'm offended to see anything suggest otherwise. Robert Hawkins is A+ best dad and I won't stand for this. Also seems a bit racist to me? Or stereotyping at least. Not all electric type Pokemon - I MEAN HEROES - are related. Whatever. /endrant
> 
> Anyway, I've been rewatching Static Shock and it's been giving me all sorts of Feelings. And an epiphany! All my favourite OTPs are also my favourite BroTPs. My kink is, apparently, best friends falling in love. I think that's cute, but also sets an unrealistic expectation for any romantic endeavours I might pursue, lol.

“I’m just sayin’,” Virgil threw his hands up in what looked like surrender, but they both knew he was just getting started. “Batman is cool and all, but he’s so. Gloomy, man. You ever meet the guy?”

“Uh, yeah,” Richie flopped back on Virgil’s bed. “We both did.”

“Yeah. And he was terrifying.”

“Amen. But I still think he’s the best Leaguer. You don’t?”

Virgil shrugged. “I was thinking, like. Superman. Or the second GL.”

“Hey, what’s wrong with the first GL?” Richie sat up. He had that joking grin on his face and was looking over the top of his glasses. Which was ridiculous. Richie was basically blind without his glasses, which made the look purely for effect.

Come to think of it, it was kind of impossible to really offend Richie, usually. Virgil liked to think he was pretty impossible to offend, too, when it came to things Richie said. They knew each other too well to really cause offenses, one way or the other. And who wants to be intentionally offensive?

“Nothing! He’s cool! But GL number two, there, he’s got it going on! Have you seen his constructs? So cool. He was an architect, Rich. ‘S why his constructs are so clean.”

“Well, if you’re thinking cool constructs, why not GL... uh, four? White Lantern dude?”

Virgil gave a thoughtful frown, then nodded. “Yeah. Kyle’s pretty cool.”

Richie took a long, incredulous beat. “Wait, you know his  _ name _ ?”

“Uh. Kyle? Yeah.” Virgil grinned and sat on the edge of his bed, shoving Richie to the middle to give himself room. “All you have to do to get in good with all the GLs is get in good with Kid Flash. Didn’t you know that? GL One is like. Basically his uncle. GL Two is one of GL One’s best friends. GL Three... uh. Actually, I don’t know what’s up with Guy.”

“You mean ‘that guy.’ Right?”

“No. Guy. As in, his name. Guy Gardner.”

“Whoa. Literally?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty bad,” Virgil flopped down beside Richie, laughing. “Anyway. Kyle’s more... KF’s friend, I think. Or friend of a friend. It’s hard to tell with Wally, he’s basically friends with everyone.”

“Yeah, he is, isn’t he? Wait, how is GL One his uncle? Basically or otherwise?”

“Well, you know Flash.”

“Yeah? Who doesn’t?”

“He’s dating Flash.”

“Kid Flash is—”

“ Ew , no!” Virgil wrinkled his nose.

“Oh, thank god.”

“Flash and GL One.  _ They’re  _ dating.”

“I thought he was dating a reporter,” Richie frowned.

“Poly. Amory.” Virgil shot Richie a pair of finger guns. “He’s dating both. I think it’s cool. He scored a space cop and a badass reporter. My goddamn hero, right there.”

“Huh,” Richie nodded. “Yeah. You know, I didn’t know Flash swung both ways.”

“From what I gather, it’s a Flash tradition – the swinging both ways thing. Most of them settle down, but like. I’m pretty sure they’re all bi.”

“Neat. Hey, we’re way off-topic, dude.” Richie sat up. “You never told me your  favourite Leaguer.”

“Oh, yeah,” Virgil put his hands behind his head. “Well, Supes is pretty cool. And GL Two is, too. But, like. I think my  favourite Leaguer is... huh.”

“Black Lightning?”

Virgil snorted. “Sorry, that was rude,” he covered his mouth, laughing. “He’s competition, Richie. We electric types are all vying for that spotlight, ya know? And, sure, he’s cool, but like. Not my favourite dude. I’m thinking Wonder Woman? No. That’s so... everyone likes Wonder Woman.”

“Oh yeah. Everyone,” Richie nodded, flopping back next to Virgil. It looked like he was going to let the ‘electric type’ thing slide. Pity, it was prime for a joke. “It’s like. A rule. Love her.”

“Yeah, totally. You know what? I’m gonna go with Martian Manhunter. He needs more love.”

“Cool, cool. I’m going predictable with Superman, though. Love the Supes. He’s my  favourite Leaguer by far. Though, if we’re talking heroes outside the League...”

“Nightwing?”

“Pretty sure he’s a Leaguer, now, actually. And no.”

“Okay, wait, wait. Let me think. Raven?”

“I don’t really go for the goth chick vibe, actually,” Richie laughed.

“Starfire!”

“Virgil. She’s cool and all, but I can’t even appreciate her costumes!”

“Why not?”

“Why not, he asks. I’m gay, remember?”

“Right. Wait, then why not Nightwing?”

“Stop shoving your crushes on me, V!” Richie shoved Virgil off the bed.

“Ow, damn. Okay, let me see.” Virgil sat up and folded his arms on the edge of his bed, nose scrunched in thought. “I mean, like. Blue Beetle’s cool. But you didn’t seem too interested in him.”

“He’s got his one-man  fanclub around, constantly. I just don’t feel right getting between the kid speedster and his idol,” Richie shrugged.

“And if it were Batman, we wouldn’t be having this conversation, since he’s a Leaguer. Hey, wait. Is it a Robin? Or a Bat in general? Bats are always cool.”

“Get back up here, would you? You look ridiculous.” Richie patted the spot next to him, then got comfortable, looking up at Virgil’s ceiling. A few of the glow in the dark stars, from middle school, were still up there. “No, not a Bat, at all, actually.”

Virgil scoffed, but did as Richie said. “Who is it?”

“Dude, come on.”

“Cyborg!”

“Okay. Cyborg’s actually a close second.”

“Really? I thought I had you with that one. I mean. Seriously. Who’s cooler than Cyborg?”

“Uh, it’s not always about who’s ‘coolest.’”

“What? Yeah it is.”

“Oh, please. Dude. It’s Static, of course,” Richie smiled, gaze still fixed on the glow in the dark stars. “Static’s always been my favourite. I mean, except when there wasn’t a Static. Then it was totally Nightwing.”

“I knew it!”

“I mean, I’ve got eyes! And damn!” Richie raised his arms and motioned vaguely. “Damn!”

“Yeah, I know! It’s just not fair. And, I mean, it’s all the Bats.”

“But mostly Nightwing.”

“Oh, yeah. Mostly  Nightwing for sure. He’s got the good genes on top of the Bat training n’ whatever. What do they feed those Bats, anyway?” Virgil laughed. Then got quiet. “Are you serious, though? I mean. Why me? Static, I mean. You’d think with an inside look at the messes I’m always getting into, and the messes I’m always making, that you’d... I  dunno . Find it less appealing. The Static thing.”

“Hell no. It makes Static more appealing, if anything. You’re real, man! You’re relatable. And do I get to help other heroes on a daily basis?”

“Sometimes. What with the whole Young J—”

“No,” Richie soldiered on. “No, I don’t. Just my main man, Static.” He offered Virgil his fist. “The coolest hero this side of Mount Justice, if you ask me.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, but accepted the  fist bump. “Yeah, sure. He’s so cool. Ever think about asking him out?”

“Nightwing? I’m pretty sure Kid Flash and Nightwing are dating, dude. That wouldn’t be—”

“No, and you know what I meant. Don’t do me dirty, Rich. Or should I spell it out?”

“Oh god. Verge, please.” Richie covered his face, laughing. “You don’t just ask your  favourite heroes out. Can you even imagine!”

“I’m serious! I bet he’d say yes.”

“Wait, are you trying to ask  _ me  _ out?” Richie peeked through his fingers.

“I  dunno . I mean, we go out all the time. I was thinking maybe just make it official. Daisy’s been saying we’re her  favourite couple for years.” Virgil shrugged.

“Uh. And Freida?”

“Freida thinks we’re cute, too, sure.”

“No, I mean – wait, for real? Who doesn’t think we’re dating?” Richie took off his glasses and started cleaning off the fingerprints he’d just gotten on them. “I mean, yeah, dude! We’re close. But like. Dating? A couple?”

“Nah, Daisy knows we  ain’t . She just thinks we’re also the best couple in Dakota, or something. She thinks we  _ should  _ be together. And yeah, Freida’s cute ‘n all, but I’ve done some thinking and I’m just not sure we’d work out, in the long run, you know?”

“Why not?”

“I got it bad for my best friend, dude! That’s not a great foundation for a relationship.” Virgil gave his friend a grin, albeit a slightly nervous one. “ Freids deserves better’n that.”

“Oh my god,” Richie sat up. “You are asking me out!”

“Say it a little louder, maybe  Sharon'll come up and put me out of my misery,” Virgil groaned and plopped his head back against his pillow.

“Dude,” Richie said, albeit through a grin. He tugged on one of Virgil’s dreads. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel like I was rejecting you or anything. I mean. I mean, wow. I’m just shook a  lil . No big deal. You really  wanna date me, then? Me? You know me. I’m a nerd!”

“We’re both nerds, dumbass.”

“And a sidekick!”

“Roy hates that word.”

“And I’m super boring in the day-to-day. All I do is read comics, watch shows, and, I dunno. Invent things.”

“We have the same hobbies, Richie. If you’re trying to be nice about turning me down, it’s okay to just come out and say it, I won’t be offended. Embarrassed, sure! But not offended...”

“Actually, that sounds  kinda cool. I just,  ya know. Had this whole unrequited thing going and it’s  gonna be hard to just let it go.”

“Yo! Daisy was right!” Virgil sat up. Again. This time, though, Richie sat up with him. “She said we were tiptoeing around the same bush, or some shit, and that she was  gonna hold an intervention if we didn’t get it together.”

“No kidding,” Richie shrugged. “She’s smart, huh?”

“Well, no duh!”

They both sat there for a long minute. Maybe less than a minute, but it felt long, and a bit awkward.

Virgil cleared his throat. “I didn’t actually think I’d get this far, yeah? I don’t know—”

Richie moved right into his personal space and stole a kiss, before he could think about it and chicken out. “Okay, uh, sorry,” he said, pulling back. “I got excited!”

“Man, this is  gonna be so weird,” Virgil laughed. Well. It was more of a nervous giggle. “I mean, no. Well, yes. Weird. But a good weird, yeah?”

“Yeah, dude,” Richie offered his fist for another fist bump.

Virgil shook his head, put a hand on Richie’s jaw, and stole back his kiss, instead. “Sharon’s  gonna flip,” he muttered. “All those cracks about you always being here, bout us being practically married. Damn. Think she knew?”

Richie curled into Virgil,  buring his nose in Virgil’s shoulder. “Probably. Sounds like everyone did.”

“Wonder what Pops’ll think.”

“Oh please, you’ve got the best Pops in the world, V. He’s  gonna nod and move on. I mean,” Richie pulled back. “Sharon didn’t get shit for the whole ‘dating an ex-con' thing, right? And that was before he was an ex-con. Your dad? Man, he’s great. He’s not gonna treat you different for dating a dude.”

“Yeah. You’re right,” Virgil smiled. He brought his hand up and stroked his thumb across Richie’s cheek. “But shit’s  gonna go down when he realizes we been sleeping in the same room, you know.”

“Oh man, does this mean I have a future of musty guest room stays?”

“Oh, hell no. If I got a boyfriend, I’m cashing in on the cuddles I clearly deserve.”

Richie deposited his face back in Virgil’s shoulder, laughing. “Okay. That might be something you and your  Pops’ll need to talk about, though. You know how he is. Wants to make sure his kids are safe.”

“ Cept I’m an adult, now, and I have a boyfriend.”

Richie nodded quietly, still against Virgil’s shoulder. “I bet he tries to give you a Talk Take Two.”

“Oh god. Oh my god, you’re right. I’m too old to die of embarrassment, Richie! I think we should break up. I can’t deal with that.”

“Drama queen.” Richie pulled Virgil down with himself and curled up into his side. “You’ll live.”

Vigil didn’t ask about Richie’s dad. They were doing better, but he knew that the whole ‘boyfriend’ thing – interracial relationship thing, at that – would be another hurdle for the Foleys to get over. But they could do it. And if they couldn’t... well, Richie always had the Hawkins in his corner.

Virgil curled around Richie in return. “This has to be the most underwhelming way to get into a relationship.”

“I mean, maybe,” Richie mumbled. “But apparently we’ve been dating all through  highschool and didn’t realize.”

Virgil snorted. “Okay, yeah. That’s true.”

**Author's Note:**

> All GLs are p cool (even Guy... occasionally). But imma be real. Hal's MY favourite GL. I almost fought a dude in a comic store for calling Hal boring to my face lmao.
> 
> And yes, Hal is "GL One," not Alan Scott - Alan would be GL Zero or GL Prime, idk.
> 
> Full disclosure: I've been in love with Static Shock (the show, and Static the dude) for like fifteen years... but I've never been able to nail down in my mind that it's Sharon SHARON. I'm still always looking Sharon Hawkins up, because my brain is like "Sharon? Shannon?" and it's. It's bad. I also almost type "Vergil" instead of Virgil every time and I have no idea why.
> 
> Idk. If I ever write "Shannon" call me out, but know that I know and that it's an ongoing problem lol. I love her! I don't know why this keeps going on!


End file.
